


Hung up. (Like that stupid jacket) (or that one fic where Nick takes Harry's clothes)

by lovelyagainhappily



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Clothes Sharing, Fluff, Gryles, Happy Ending, M/M, OW, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyagainhappily/pseuds/lovelyagainhappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick share clothes. Winter comes. Winter makes Harry sad. Nick makes him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung up. (Like that stupid jacket) (or that one fic where Nick takes Harry's clothes)

##  [Hung up. (Like that stupid jacket) (or that one fic where Nick takes Harry’s clothes)](http://beautifulagainlarry.tumblr.com/post/54191892497/hung-up-like-that-stupid-jacket-or-that-one-fic)

(One shot, gryles. Probably like over 100 words ok)

" _Fine_ , Harold!" Nick scowled, loudly and sarcastically. “Take all of your fucking shit! I don’t even care anymore!" Harry was now out the door, suitcases in hand.

But, let’s go back a bit. To before the fighting.

It was the end of summer, and there was a slight chill in the air. Most of Harry’s clothes had been lost, or stolen by his friends or boyfriend. As he dug through the wardrobe in he and Nick’s room, he only found a few jumpers, a few trousers, and a fair number of t-shirts. “ **What** _are_ you doing?" A sleepy Nick groaned from under the bright, crisp, stark white duvet.

"M’trying to find a jacket."

"At.." There was a pause as Nick glanced at his phone. “Six am?" He groaned loudly. “On a saturday? Today’s my day off, Harold. You’re supposed to be in bed."

"I _was_ gonna make us breakfast, but we basically have nothing."

"So you need a jacket why exactly?"

"I have to run to the store but it’s a bit chilly outside."

"What about a jumper?"

"Not cold enough."

"Long sleeve top?"

"Too cold."

Nick sighed, pulling back the blankets. “These are just warm enough, why don’t you come cuddle me, please?" Nick yawned, smiling at Harry. Harry sighed, before giving in and making his way back into bed. “You’re taking me to buy a jumper today." Harry mumbled, running his fingers through Nick’s hair. “Alright, Princess."

And Nick did. Harry bought the most colourful thing in the men’s section. A nice yellow/orange jacket with a teal blue hood. Nick had teased him about it.

After awhile, Harry and Nick drifted apart. Nick got up, went to work, came home. When he came home, Harry was asleep or gone. They never saw each other. When Nick confronted Harry about it, he just got a shrug, or an excuse. Eventually, Harry left. Taking everything but the yellow jacket.

The yellow jacket that Nick bought for him.

The yellow jacket that now warmed Nick’s body as he cried inside his car, in the snow.

Harry was cold, freezing, it seemed like, all the time. He shivered into the couch, looking at Louis and Zayn curled up in the chair by the fire, talking and giggling and sharing hot chocolate. Winter was here. Everything was cold, everything was dead. Or that’s how Harry saw it. Every snowflake that fell, was another death sentance for the world. Every cold wind, was another shiver from the dying earth, another cold last breath.

Winter didn’t used to make Harry cry. Winter used to be the best time of his life. After all, Nick’s favorite season was winter. He and Harry would bake cookies, and snuggle, and drink tea. Now it was just another cold, dead season in Harry’s dreary life. Ever since he left Nick, nothing has been the same. Louis’ jokes weren’t funny, Niall’s laugh didn’t make him laugh, or even smile. Liam’s tickles were just annoying, and Zayn’s cartoons just made him cry.

Slowly, christmas came, and Harry didn’t like it, not one bit. All of the four boys were happy, singing carols, baking cookies, decorating, buying gifts, everything. But Harry wasn’t. Harry laid on the couch, under a thick layer of multiple blankets, watching christmas love movies. You know the cheesy ones that make most mothers cry? Yeah, that was what Harry was watching. But he wasn’t crying. Not anymore. All of his tears were gone. He was just emotionless now. Not sad, just numb. Numb like Nick’s fingers used to go when he refused to put gloves on in the winter just to go out for a smoke.

"Haz." Louis’ voice rang in Harry’s ears, making him look up at Louis with a blank stare and blank voice. “What?"  
“C’mon, get up. The boys and I are taking you somewhere."  
“No." Harry sunk deeper into the blankets.  
“It’ll be worth your while, I promise."  
“I _said_ **no**."  
Louis paused, before ripping the blankets off. “Nick says he’s sorry if you’d quit being a stubborn bastard and listen to him."  
“ _ **What?**_ "  
“Nicholas Grimshaw is on my porch with his smelly dog."

And that was all it took, Harry was up and dressed in a matter of minutes, rushing to the door. “Nick." He mumbled sadly, pressing himself into Nick’s chest.  
“Hush.’ Nick muttered, stroking his back. “It’s all okay, baby. This was all my fault, princess. I’m so sorry."  
Harry shook his head. “My fault," he whispered, looking at the jacket. “You-"  
“I know."  
“Nick, It looks great on you."  
Nick blushed a bit, gently grabbing Harry’s hand. “Maybe some ice skating and coffee?"  
“Only if you don’t pull us down on our arses like last time."  
Nick chuckled, pulling Harry out of the house and down the street. “You’re so graceful on ice, I don’t understand it."  
Harry mumbled something about it being a talent and curled into Nick’s side, warming himself. “Remind me what we fought about, again?"  
“My work.’  
“Right, it just took some getting used to, Nick. I’m sorry."  
“I’m sorry too, could you ever take me back, Harold?"  
“Could you take me back?"  
“As long as you move back in."  
“No problem, Grimshaw.’  
“You’re perfect to me, curly, I love you."  
Harry blushed, walking along with Nick, kissing him as the snow fell.

And that’s the story of how a bright yellow jacket, quite frankly saved Nick and Harry’s relationship.

_ Fin. _


End file.
